


CinnaSeneca kiss sketch

by Blackbird_singing



Category: Hunger Games (2012)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:45:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackbird_singing/pseuds/Blackbird_singing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even more Cinna / Seneca</p>
            </blockquote>





	CinnaSeneca kiss sketch




End file.
